Another Ascending
by Marzi
Summary: What if Daniel never descended? What if he had been there for Janet during 'Hereos? Episode spoilers.


-1Note: What if Daniel had never de-ascended? What would have happened if had been there for Janet in 'Heroes'? Major episode spoiler! Slight Dan/Jan pairing.

Another Ascending

It had been quite amusing at first. The camera crew, desperate to know everything. Janet had heard a rumor that he was eager to learn more about the apparent multiple deaths of SG-1. The report on Daniel's ascension had caught his interest as well, but of course he wasn't here to be berated about it. He asked everyone who had been in the room about it though. Luckily Jacob wasn't on base. She ignored tem mostly, but it had annoyed her when he questioned her on the matter. It had been two years ago now, it seemed strange. He had really been gone that long? Janet had shaken herself to rethink things again.

Of course, he was a rather nice guy, when he wasn't asking annoying questions. When they had been eating in the commissary, she couldn't pass the opportunity to mention her alien daughter. She could have laughed at his face, she had smiled instead. Of course, her good time had been cut short. She, along with several other SG teams where to go off-world. Apparently another team had been attacked.

Suited up, she looked around at the gate room at everyone around her. Once they were through the gate the had to quickly find cover, and she was dismayed at the sight of wounds. This was going to be a difficult task. She headed for the woods, noticing a few irregular staff blasts being aimed at a tree. Silently, she found a wounded soldier.

"I need you to hold on ok?" She dropped her pack, taking out her medical supplies.

He nodded, and though his seemed to be off for the worst, Janet knew she could help him.

"Talk to me here, I need you to stay awake, alright? Can you do that for me?"

The soldier's head moved feebly as he nodded once again.

"I'll try doc."

"Yes you will." She nearly had him all patched up, when she heard the yell of a Jaffa. Her head turned just in time to see a staff weapon being shot at her.

She was in the infirmary. The light was dim, but light seemed to be coming off of her, allowing her to see all she came close to.

"Hey Janet." She turned in surprise to see Daniel leaning against the wall. "How've you been?" HE started to walk towards her.

"Daniel?" She whispered. This wasn't happening. She had just been shot, she was hallucinating. No, she was dead.

"It's ok Janet, I'm real, and I'm here for you."

"How? Aren't I dead?"

"No, just badly wounded." He smiled down at her. It was Daniel, but he had changed. Something else glimmered behind his blue eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Your own mind, being here seems to calm you down." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you here?" She didn't know why, but she felt so calm. But that didn't seem right, he had just told her she was severely wounded.

"I'm here for you Janet, I'm here to give you an option."

"Shut that damn thing off!" Sam shouted, heading into the infirmary. Her emotions raged inside of her, an she did not want to deal with the camera. Jack had been hit, and Janet had been brought back closer to death then he had. No one expected her to live more than a few hours. The crew hadn't been allowed into the infirmary.

When she saw Janet she cried. She leaned against the door, unwilling to move forward.

"Daniel…" Janet was uncertain of what he was telling her.

"Let go of your burdens, you can continue your path elsewhere." That didn't really sound like Daniel, more like some spirit or guru. "Oma was there for me, she gave me the option of ascending, I took it."

"You mean…? You've been…?"

"Alive? Strictly speaking, no. I've gone to a higher plane of existence." His lips twitched into a partial smile. "But technicalities always sound boring." He became more serious again. "I'm here for you Janet, all you have to be is willing."

What he was offering, it wasn't something that could be rushed, But at the same time, she could feel her body. She was dieing, there was nothing anyone could do. "Was this what it felt like?" She whispered.

Daniel smiled. "Yea, leaving you guys… it was, difficult."

"I'm in a different situation though, aren't I?"

"I guess, but what good could I have done to you guys half dead of radiation poisoning?" He took his hands from his pockets. "You need to think about your future Janet, not my past."

She closed her eyes. It was so hard to concentrate.

"There's nothing you can do?" Sam was choking on her tears.

"Actually, we're quite surprised she has managed to hold on this long." Warner cast a glance at where Janet lay.

Sam didn't want to believe it. "Nothing?"

"We're sorry Major. All of us, we're all going through the same thing."

It was hard to believe. Where were his tears? His frustration? How could none of these doctors just break down. She walked over to Janet's side. "Hold on, ok?"

"Sam…" Janet was shocked when she saw Sam. Her friend was so distraught, so desperate.

"Hold on Janet. Just hold on." Her voice was choked with tears.

"You can't, send me back, can you?"

"I really shouldn't even be speaking to you." Daniel replied. It had been a while since he had seen Sam, it was amazing how much she had changed, but his mind when to the task at hand. "Janet…"

"How could you continue on Daniel? After you left, how was it possible?" She was fighting back her own tears. Janet was shocked when he hugged her. He could hug her? Well, it was her mind.

"I really should be a bit more cryptic with this message Janet, but if you're willing to let go of your past, I can help you ascend." He pulled back from the embrace, and watched her.

"How?" She murmured.

"You need to be able to leave this behind," His eyes searched hers. "Your path can continue elsewhere."

Janet closed her eyes and several tears trickled down her cheek. "Alright Daniel, I can try."

"Janet, I don't know if you can hear me…" Same was holding her friend's hand. It was deathly cold, and fresh tears continued streaming down her face. She could have screamed when she saw Janet flat-line. "Janet." She sobbed. She was dead, dead. How could she leave them all? How could the Jaffa had taken her away from them? Sam jumped up in surprise when Janet's entire body illuminated. All of the reaming doctors in the room stopped what they were doing and gaped as the wisp of light and energy disappeared into the ceiling. Janet's body was no longer on the hospital bed. Sam had no idea why she said it. It just felt right.

"Thank you."


End file.
